Falling into Sin
by nocturneyez
Summary: Sometimes all you need is to just let it all go. "Is this our fate? Where do we go from here? It's hard to fall apart, but I'll take my chances and try to make it happen. I'll let you keep my heart..."
1. One

**FALLING INTO SIN**

FD/HG

**SUMMARY:** Sometimes all you need is to just let it all go. "Is this our fate? Where do we go from here? It's hard to fall apart, but I'll take my chances and try to make it happen. I'll let you keep my heart..."

**A/N:** Damn I should be studying..

Don't worry I already have the drafts written down for the sixth chapter of _**Defying Gravity,**_ but this one is just itching to get out of me. I hope you like this.

Read it. Praise it. Flame it. Burn it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything because if I did, Fleur and Hermione will end up with a happily ever after. Lolz. ^_^

**FIRST HALF: LEAP OF FAITH**

**One**

"Don't be stupid Ron, I mean really, sometimes you could be so insensitive it makes me want to-ugh!" Hermione almost screamed out loud in frustration. They were in the middle of the courtyard, the sky a grayish tinge making the area bathed in shadow even though it was only in the middle of the afternoon. Thankfully it was a Sunday, so the courtyard was a little deserted except for the few students who were milling about and enjoying the last bit of sunshine before the downpour begins.

"What do you know about love anyway? You have the emotional tendency of a five-year-old when it comes to things such as this!" She said not caring whether she bruised the ego of the red-head, she had just about enough of Ron's accusations and temperaments, apparently he was still not over with the fact that Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. This argument had started since the night after the ball and Hermione thought that it was finally over when she told him that she did not like Krum and that she only went with him out of friendship with the Quidditch star, well she thought wrong.

"Oh really?" Ron countered, his voice almost rising as well. "I may not know a lot about the emotional tendencies of five-year-olds, but I do know those kids knows a thing or two or more than they let on about these things!"

"Honestly! Can you really say that you have felt something even remotely like the one you had started talking about?" Hermione challenged, her hands on her hips an eyebrow raised.

"As a matter of fact, I have!"

"Well then, how many girls have you actually fallen in love with?"

Ron opened his mouth then closed it, then he did it again, it was like watching a red-headed freckly fish, Hermione thought. Finally, he relaxed his composure and just said nothing at all for the moment.

"Hmm, I thought so," Hermione scoffed, then stormed off past him in irritation, but not before Ron saying under his breath, which Hermione wishes she had never heard.

"Why 'Mione, how many of you are there?"

* * *

Hermione put her quill down and stretched her long slender fingers. She was half finished with the foot and a half long essay for Snape about the uses of gillyweeds, parts and magical properties which was due next week. Her concentration being constantly invaded with thoughts of the argument she and Ron had earlier that afternoon. She finally gave up, let out a deep sigh and let her thoughts wander.

She leaned back on her chair letting it stand on its two hind legs and looked up. From her perspective, she could see the grayish mast of the sky above from the window directly behind her. It was darker than the last time she had noticed it, but not yet quite enough to release the downpour it was inevitably holding in.

She let her chair fall back on its upright position with a soft thud. Hermione savored the unusual quietness of the library, no hushed whispers, no sound of scratching quills, no sound of turning a book's page, the one place in this big old castle which she truly feels comfortable, which she truly feels like herself. Since it was a Sunday, most of the students are either in their dormitories or the study lounge or somewhere about, but definitely not in her library.

She was in her favorite corner, a secluded small spot, almost concealed by the towering bookshelves. There are only three sets of small tables with two chairs each. She happened upon this corner while researching for an arithmancy homework back in her third year, and quickly found out that almost no students ventured here, except on occasion, and said students admits getting lost while searching for a book.

It was a nice place to be, especially when she really needed to clear her head or to sometimes just simply get away. She closed her eyes and softly swayed her head from side to side to release the tension on her neck, while at the same time finally giving up the notion on finishing her homework and think about what had happened earlier.

_I can't think about that, _she thought. _I don't even know what that means and I don't want to know. _But the thing is she already knows what it meant. She just doesn't want to admit it. What would Ginny say if Hermione told her, of course Ginny would say to go for it, to give her brother a chance, but the thing is as much as Hermione wants to she just couldn't. What would Harry say if Hermione told him, well not right now, she couldn't possibly burden him with a small problem of hers, not well since she dropped the bomb on him, about a certain someone whom she was fatally attracted to and of course Harry still has the third task to worry about. _No, don't think about that, _ she chided herself.

_Harry, _she thought. _I need to help Harry._

So, Hermione turned her thoughts to Harry's last task, wondering and thinking what kind of spells would help Harry in order to get him through that gigantic maze. She finally drifted her thoughts to Ron, wondering if helping him with his homework would avoid the uncomfortable silence they were sure to have after their conversation, if of course Ron does not avoid her first. If only Viktor did not ask her to the ball, if only she had said no, but it was too flattering to pass up (any girl would have swooned at her feet if an international Quidditch star would asked you to the ball,) maybe she could have avoided that conversation with Ron altogether. But then again, here she is, what can she do?

Viktor, he was the epitome of a gentleman during the ball except of course for the language barrier. At first, she was fully irritated with him, because he kept on invading her private corner. Taking the seat at the table directly across from hers, pretending to read or was he actually reading, she didn't know. Until finally she had had it and went on over to where he was sitting at and demanded why was he sitting there and that there are hundreds of tables where he could pretend to read. But Hermione was taken aback, when Krum said to her that he hates the girls who keeps on following him around and that he actually likes Ancient Runes and that he noticed that Hermione was taking up the subject even though it was advanced for her year. It was the start of their friendship, Runes and the mutual dislike of a noisy crowd, until two evenings before the Yule Ball, Krum asked Hermione if she would like to go to the dance with him.

The only time Hermione had a fluent conversation with Krum is if they were discussing about runes. But apart from that, the language barrier is simply just a problem. She had a hard time understanding him during the ball, but then again to make up for that, Krum was a good dancer. He could literally sweep her off her feet.

She closed her eyes and remembered the dance, she could still feel her body moving in time with the music. Hermione wasn't such a good dancer, but with a partner who is good at it, well let's just say she could get into the groove. She remembered, as she was twirling, at the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. Somebody dancing so gracefully, so graceful in fact that it looked like the person could be gliding, no, floating more likely. The silvery blonde hair that- _No, stop that, _she chided herself again. _Think about something else. Hagrid and his blast-ended skrewts. Yes, that's a safer thought._

How in the world would she and Harry (yes, she conveniently forgot to include Ron) get Hagrid to get rid of those horrible blast-ended skrewts, if she ever survived another lesson? Hagrid and his unnatural affliction with monsters whom he sees as pets like a dog or a pony. Hermione, in her entire life would never forget how much trouble they got into with Norbert the Norwegian dragon, how Hagrid looked at that baby dragon as it hatched from its shell, the expression in his crinkly black—blue eyes, _Wait, Hagrid's eyes aren't blue._

Blue eyes. Blue eyes that could turn icy or a deep shade of cerulean or even like the color of forget-me-nots, depending on the mood of the owner, Hermione supposed. Icy blue when it was staring like a predator would a prey, a shiver ran down Hermione's spine and her eyes suddenly flew open only to find herself staring at a pair of blue eyes, at this time as blue as the color of forget-me-nots and with a hint of quiet amusement beneath them.

_Bloody hell, _she cursed.

Hermione could feel her face, forming a scowl. She couldn't help it, it comes naturally like some sort of defense mechanism, especially when she is around this person. She knows fully well, how this person could undone her so in an instant if she lets her guard down, like that one time shortly after the second task. Quickly remembering her manner, as she is a student of the host school, she forced a smile to her face.

"Can I help you with something? The way back to the main area of the library, is through the second bookshelf from my right, straight up until you reach the Curious Magical Malady's Section, then turn left, straight again, then right when you reach the Famous Wizards of the Dark Ages Section, you'll see the main area from there."

Hermione then quickly turned her attention back to her unfinished essay, rewriting again the paragraph that she had already written so as to give the impression that she was busy and cannot be bothered with. When in actuality, she was carefully watching from the corner of her eye if the new comer would leave already. But much to her annoyance, the new comer drew up the chair across from her and place it adjacent to her right facing Hermione and then sitting down on it, much too gracefully in Hermione's opinion.

"Is zat 'ow you Eenglish, 'ow do say eet, entertain your guests?"

Hermione looked up, coffee brown eyes glaring at amused blue eyes.

"I 'ave 'eard zat ze Eenglish prided zemselves wiz zair etiquette and manners." There was a soft teasing note on the soft contra alto tones of the speaker.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione automatically reiterated. Now, she really can't stop the scowl that was forming on her face. It feels like she was steeling herself for a verbal fight. _Damn it! Why does this french enchantress keep triggering my defense mechanisms! _She thought fiercely. _Wait, did I just call her an enchantress? Stupid veela blood! I will not fall under that spell or thrall or whatever it is they call it!_

Fleur chuckled softly. This irritated Hermione even more. How could it be possible that this French girl could look even more stunning than she was a minute ago with just a few play of facial expressions. There should be a law against them, Hermione thought savagely.

"Mademoiselle Granger, eef you 'ave only let me answer ze question, before giving me ze directions, you would 'ave known zat I am not lost."

It wasn't lost on Hermione that Fleur knew her name. She gritted her teeth, actually counted one to ten in her head so as to calm down her annoyance before speaking.

"Fine then, what can I help you with?" Hermione said with as much politeness as she could muster.

Fleur just stared at her, then began fiddling with Hermione's notes on gillyweeds. "Potions.." she muttered.

"Excuse me," Hermione said. "If there is nothing you want-"

"Zair is something zat I want," Fleur interrupted.

"Well then what is it?" Hermione said her patience just a tiny bit over the edge.

"I wanted to see you."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something then shut it again when she noticed the amusement was still on Fleur's face, like the French girl was actually taking delight in Hermione's discomfort.

"Are you on crack?" she finally asked. Yes, that is not the most elegant question that Hermione could have asked but that is the only one that came to mind.

Fleur then burst out laughing, her laugh like tiny wind chimes beautiful and vibrant but at the same time there was a certain gracefulness in it.

"_Non,_" Fleur said after her laughter died down, but she was still chuckling.

Hermione had finally had it. If the French girl wouldn't leave then she would have to. It was worth giving up her private corner, her inner sanctum, than to stay and be mocked at.

"Look, I don't have time for this," she said while getting up and gathering the books, parchments, quills and ink bottle on the table not even bothering to stuff them all neatly in her bag, the way she always do so, while Fleur just watched on in amusement.

Turning her back on Fleur, Hermione was about to take a step when suddenly a streak of lightning flashed through the window and a loud clap of thunder soon followed. She froze. Books, bag, parchments, quills and ink bottles all fell down to the floor, ink splattering as Hermione covered her ears with both her hands, her eyes shut tight.

_You knew there was a storm coming, you should have left an hour ago, _Hermione thought frantically.

Her heart thudding painfully against her chest. Her body trembling all over. But before she could have opened her eyes, a sudden warmth enwrapped her whole being. She didn't know where it came from. Hermione was still afraid to open her eyes, fearing that a streak of lightning would flash again. All she knew at that moment that she felt safe.

"You're trembling," said a soft voice.

It was then that Hermione opened her eyes only to feel the soft fabric of a Beauxbaton's uniform against her cheek

"Eet is alright. Eet will not 'urt you."

Fleur was using her body to shield Hermione, but it was apparently not enough, for Hermione saw a streak of lightning flashed again and the loud clap of thunder soon followed. Automatic response had Hermione's eyes shut tight and hands pressed painfully to her ears.

"Shhh.." Fleur crooned.

A few more minutes passed to what seemed like an an eternity to Hermione, when finally the sounds of heavy rain could be heard and the booming of the thunder was drowned out. Her body finally relaxed and as soon as it did, she could feel the horror settling in with the realization that she was in Fleur's embrace.

Hermione pushed Fleur away, a little forcefully. "I'm sorry," she muttered not meeting Fleur in the eye.

But before the French veela girl could answer, Hermione was racing down the aisle leaving Fleur and her ink spattered books, bag and parchments in her wake.


	2. Two

**FALLING INTO SIN**

FD/HG

**SUMMARY: **Sometimes all you need is to just let it all go. "Is this our fate? Where do we go from here? It's hard to fall apart, but I'll take my chances and try to make it happen. I'll let you keep my heart..."

**A/N: **Thanks goes to all those who took their time to read and review. ^_^

Read it. Praise it. Flame it. Burn it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything because if I did, Fleur and Hermione will end up with a happily ever after. Lolz. ^_^

**Two**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Hermione thought fiercely. She was pacing back and forth inside the common room, much to Ginny's amusement whom she knew was watching her with interest, wondering what has gotten into the brunette. Hermione froze when she heard the faint boom of thunder in the far distance, but not loud enough to make her react the way she had reacted earlier. A scene which she so wishes she could forget. If only she had the time-turner again, then maybe she could have warned her past self to get out of the library before things happened. But then again, it's too late to think about such things.

"'Mione what has gotten into you? You're acting more insane than usual," Ginny said, half-joking taking note of Hermione's bushy hair which was all over the place than usual, like the brunette had been tearing her hair out for the last half hour when she was pacing the common room.

Hermione turned to face Ginny with a wild look in her eyes. She made a small huffing sound then went over to where Ginny was sitting and plopped herself on the chair opposite her only female bestfriend. She sat down as if defeated.

"Oh! I did something stupid Gin!" Hermione wailed smacking her forehead as if to reiterate a point.

"Ok," Ginny said still with an amused look on her face. "Well, if this helps, the Hermione I know doesn't make stupid decisions and doesn't do stupid things."

"As much as I would like to take comfort in your words, Gin, I am only fourteen years old and I do stupid things."

"Right, but how am I suppose to know what you're on about exactly? You made my head spin with all that pacing. It was a bit funny though."

Hermione just looked at Ginny with an incredulous look. "Oh! So Harry hadn't let it slip then." Hermione said with a sort of relieved sigh.

Ginny just smirked. "Which bit 'Mione? The bit about what he saw shortly after after the second task or the bit about you liking a certain blonde—"

"Shhhh!" Hermione interrupted quickly scanning the room if someone had overheard, (thankfully there was no one in the common room except for a few older students who were busy with their studies as most of the students was down in the Great Hall for dinner,) her short lived relief quickly turning into a horrified expression. "I can't believe Harry told you that!"

"He didn't tell me anything," Ginny said, defending her sort of boyfriend, (sort of because their status is still quite unknown for the youngest Weasley.) "He let it slip more like, and I do have my ways to wheedle out information." Ginny finished with a mischievous smirk on her face very much like her two older twin brothers.

Hermione slumped down on her chair. "You would hate me if you knew what happened between me and Ron just this afternoon."

"Was my brother being a git again?"

"He was! He was still going on and on about Viktor and I have had it with him!"

"He was being a git then, but why would you say that I would hate y—"

"Wait, let me finish," Hermione interrupted. "He sort of admitted that he likes me (or rather loves Hermione,) and I just can't, I don't know if I can like him back."

Ginny just looked at Hermione with a dumbfounded expression. "Well, about time!"

"But Gin, don't you see? I can't."

"Because you like this certain someone and for all we know this someone is just playing you for a fool. And don't forget didn't you just say that _she _makes your blood boil whenever she's in near proximity."

"I know, but Gin she saw me."

"Saw you?"

Hermione nodded. "She—in the library. Just before the storm, there was lightning and thunder but she didn't laugh at me, the way you lot did when you found out about that small quirk of mine, she held me and I felt safe. And for all I know, she's looking through my book now." Another horrified expression.

"Book? You're _book?"_

Yes, Gin, my book."

"Bloody hell, that is stupid. Why would you give her your book?"

"I did not give her my book. I had to leave my stuff. It was already mortifying as it is."

Ginny just smirked. "Just for the record, I don't hate you 'Mione."

"Why?"

"This is an exciting time in our lives!" Ginny stood up and sat down on the armrest of Hermione's chair. Hermione just look up at youngest Weasley with a dubious look on her face.

"Exciting? How?"

"Look at it this way, this is the time in our lives where we get to experiment."

"She is not an experiment, Gin!"

"Well maybe experiment is not the right word, but this is the time where we should try new things. And if this ends up badly, you know that there are a lot of us who has your back."

"Are you telling me to go for it?"

"Yes, Ron will always be Ron. And I won't think it weird that you get together with another girl."

"Thank you, but this is insane. I just want my book back."

"For all we know, maybe she left your stuff with Madame Pince at the lost and found section of the library." Ginny then stood up taking Hermione's arm and pulling her up.

"Why do I highly doubt that? And where are we going?"

"Dinner, silly! Aren't you hungry, because I am."

* * *

Hermione was in a right state of mind early that Monday morning when she left the library. Yes, most of her stuff was indeed in the Lost and Found section (Ginny was partly right) but the one thing that mattered most wasn't there. There is only one conclusion that she could arrived to, Fleur had taken it. Her book. Now this was personal and this was taking this too far, luckily she had a free period this morning just before charms class and whether she wanted a confrontation or not she just had to get her book back.

Hermione then headed off towards Hagrid's hut where she knew the Beauxbaton's carriage is parked just a few yards away. It was a beautiful crisp morning, a little cold since it was just after a storm. The birds chirping merrily and when she reached the Beauxbaton's carriage she wasn't particularly sure if she should just knock and ask to see Fleur. Her Gryffindor courage faltering a bit. Now this was her dilemma, she had no idea where the Beauxbaton students were taking their classes. Sure she saw them during mealtimes at the Great Hall, but where exactly are they conducting their lessons? Well, the only way to know is to just go over there and ask. Steeling herself, she was about to strode over at the carriage when the doors burst open.

"Eek!" Hermione blurted out in surprise (sounding more like a scared mouse), she abruptly turned around losing all her nerve and headed towards Hagrid's hut where she knew she could recollect her wits and plan this out more thoroughly.

She was walking briskly now, not caring if the Beauxbaton students saw her or whatever. She almost froze when she heard somebody called out her name. But her annoyance won out so she just kept walking as if she didn't hear anything.

"'Ermione? 'Ermione!"

She knew that Fleur was after her. _Just go away! _Hermione thought fiercely. _I will confront you on my own terms!_

"Stop before I stun you!" Fleur shouted after her.

This time Hermione froze for real. _She wouldn't dare, would she? Oh that's it! _Her annoyance finally winning out she spun around and gave Fleur the most angry glare she could muster. She plunged her hand inside her robe pockets gripping her wand just in case and stomped back towards the french witch. Hermione relaxed her grip on her wand when she saw that the veela had her arms cross across her chest wand free. But it still did nothing to abate her anger.

"Where's my book?" Hermione demanded.

"I 'ave every intention of returning zat to you after you answer a few of my questions."

"You are in no position to even ask me questions! Just give me my book!" Hermione said her temper was really rising now. But Fleur just kept her cool, choosing to ignore Hermione's growing temper.

Fleur uncrossed her arms and then leaned down just so only Hermione could hear.

"As much as I find you really beautiful when you're angry, I think, you would rather have our conversation private."

It was then that Hermione notice Fleur's Beauxbaton's classmates still standing there. She did not know if they stopped to wait for Fleur or if they heard her shout about Fleur stunning Hermione. Apparently this was an interesting scene to watch for a few of the girls were tittering as if they find this scene romantic. Hermione's expression turned from angry to mortified then back to angry again.

"Fine," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "A little privacy then."

Fleur straightened up then turned to her classmates and said something in french which Hermione understood through her rudimentary grasp of the language as, "You go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

Hermione watched the group leave and some them Hermione could swear was giving Fleur a thumbs up or an encouraging smile and this infuriated Hermione even more.

"Just what the bloody hell was that about?" She asked.

"I 'ave no idea myself, but I am taking zat as something positive. Zey like you 'Ermione as much as I do."

"What?"

"Did you not 'ear me?"

"I heard you fine. What I don't now is what kind of game are you playing, and I don't even want to know. Now, where's my book?"

"Eet ees a beautiful book."

"You did not answer my question, _where is my book?_"

Fleur just laugh, her beautiful tinkling laugh like wind chimes. "You really are beautiful when you're angry. But you agreed to answer my questions first."

The flattery wasn't lost on Hermione but she just dismissed that thinking that this was just another ploy for Fleur to catch her off guard the way she did last time. "I never agreed to that."

"Yes, you did."

Hermione was getting tired of this so giving in even though she knew (she was never wrong, mind you) she did not said yes, she just finally gave a scoff.

"Fine."

Fleur smiled. It was beautiful, Hermione thought. But oh, how she loved and hate it at the same time. Love Fleur's smile? Wait a minute. _Stop right there 'Mione, you came here to get your book back._

"You 'ave been avoiding me," it wasn't a question yet, so Hermione just stayed silent. "Why wouldn't you just say zat you don't like me we could 'ave both avoided zis whole confrontation altogezzer?"

"I never said I liked you," Hermione said. Was she that obvious to the french witch? She shuddered inwardly.

"Oui, but you do not need ze words to say zat you do."

"Alright, fine. I don't like you, now will you give me my book back?"

"No."

"That is stealing!" Hermione flustered.

"I will only give you ze book eef you give me a truthful answer."

"Now that is too many conditions and I'm also considering blackmail."

Fleur laughed again.

Now, Hermione just have had enough. She'd rather be embarrassed now with this one person rather than be embarrassed to the whole school if said book got into the wrong hands, mainly Slytherin hands, she would never be able to sleep well knowing that her book is not with her. (Of course, Hermione didn't know that Fleur would never let anything happen to it now that the French witch has seen it.)

"Ok, fine! I like you, now will you give me my book back?" Hermione said all this now going very red in the face.

"No, I think I'll hang on to it for just a little while." Fleur said in a teasing manner.

"What? That is so unfair, Fleur!" It was then that thankfully the clock bell had started chiming signifying the hour for the next period. "This is not over," Hermione hissed. And she stalked off back towards the castle leaving Fleur, with a satisfied smile on the french veela witch's beautiful face.


	3. Three

**FALLING INTO SIN**

FD/HG

**SUMMARY: **Sometimes all you need is to just let it all go. "Is this our fate? Where do we go from here? It's hard to fall apart, but I'll take my chances and try to make it happen. I'll let you keep my heart..."

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah I know, it all goes back to the hate when Fleur and Hermione first interacted during the Halloween feast. Well, you get the idea. In this story, veelas find their mate when it was hate at first sight. There might be a lot of confusion though with this one, but I am not going to write about the beginning and all that, as you may noticed I started right at the middle. There are a lot of stories out there about how they met, what happened in between and then fell in love, whatever, some beautifully written I may add, kudos to all the writers. ^_^

Oh yeah, this may be a bit fast, but like I said, I started right at the middle, maybe I'll write some back stories but who knows where this one will take me. ^_^ And yeah, if you really get confuse please feel free to inform me so that I could clear it up for you, or maybe just do a major rewrite.

(Could I get anymore cheesier than this chapter? Ugh! ***sigh***)

I just remembered Casper the Movie one with Christina Ricci in it. Damn facebook craze.. Lol!

Thanks goes to all those who took their time to read and review. ^_^

Read it. Praise it. Flame it. Burn it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything because if I did, Fleur and Hermione will end up with a happily ever after. Lolz. ^_^

**Three**

Hermione was now running out of places to hide or to run to. She knew that it wasn't her imagination or anything at all for the matter that wherever she turn to, Fleur was just there. It annoyed her to no end for two simple facts which she had a hard time accepting within herself, one was that she just turns into this person who despises the older witch when in fact it was the complete opposite a contradiction in itself, and the confrontation she was bound to have with Fleur. It annoyed her that her courage would just simply falter whenever the French witch was in near proximity and she was reduced to running away or hiding herself away. No, she thought time and time again that she wasn't afraid. But her actions speaks louder than her words, doesn't it?

But her book. What about her book? It's as if she just bared her entire heart out, no her entire soul and being to the last person that she wanted her book to see. Sure, it was horrifying if it landed on Slytherin hands, but now that she thought about it, it was more horrifying to land into Fleur's hands. She knows. Fleur knows her secret. A secret that she promised that she would take to her grave no matter what, but it's now out in the open isn't it, one when Harry confronted her about it and two when Harry told Ginny about it.

She sighed. She slowly slumped down on the cold stone floors in this empty hallway. She was nestled in between two suits of huge armored knights. How could this have happened in just a span of a few months. She remembered the excitement when Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament was being hosted by Hogwarts after a century. She read about it in Hogwarts a History but never dreamed in her lifetime that she would get to see it firsthand. She was even more excited that she would witness a historical moment in magical history. But that's just it, she never counted on the fact this would change her life drastically well maybe Harry's but to her life that was overstating it.

She really never thought about it or maybe she just wasn't thinking properly at that time, or she was just thinking about something else entirely. It was just shortly after the second task that it happened. They were the last group of students to head back to Hogwarts, champions and hostages, as Madame Pomfrey kept them all under the Infirmary tent a little longer than expected before giving them all the okay.

Hermione was lagging behind Harry and Ron dimly aware of the conversation they were having, she only caught bits and pieces of it as Harry relayed to Ron what had happened under the lake. Ahead of them was Cedric and Cho who were walking hand in hand, Viktor had already left the group since the Durmstrang ship was moored just a little way away from where the second task took place and the french witch and her little sister, Hermione just didn't care at the moment or so she thought. Even though Madame Pomfrey gave them the okay, Hermione still felt a little chilled.

"Achoo!" She sneezed, rubbing her nose furiously as it had began to itch.

"'Mione you alright?" Ron asked without even a backwards glance.

"Yeah," She said just loud enough for the two boys to hear, who were now already back to their conversation. She sighed, _Boys._

She trudged up the path struggling to keep up with Harry and Ron's long strides. Finally giving up, she just decided to walk at her own pace. She was lost in her own thoughts, wondering if she should accept Viktor's invitation to spend the summer with him, it was a tempting thought, but what exactly does she feel for the Bulgarian seeker? If she really thought about it, nothing came to mind.

She sneezed again. "Bloody hell," she muttered as Hermione shivered from the cold wind. "I'm alright," she said, more for the sake of the two boys ahead of her.

She stopped mid-stride as she let another shiver passed her body. She sighed and continued on along the path after the two boys who were now a long way away from her. She watched as the two of them disappear inside the castle, in a way she didn't begrudge them for leaving her behind as she was glad for the sudden silence, whoever said that girls were more of a gossip than boys were wrong. Another pause, another shiver. She was about to take a step when she felt another body enwrapped her.

"You're cold," a soft whisper in her ear.

"That's stating the obvious," she countered, not really minding who it was, Hermione was just glad for the sudden warmth. She then felt this other person hugged her even more tightly and Hermione just positively melted into this embrace. No coherent thoughts were actually forming inside her head, it's just that it felt so warm and she did not want to move from this spot.

"Are you stalking me, mademoiselle?" she asked, a playful note in her voice.

"Zat's stating ze obvious, hmm."

Hermione smiled, she could stay like this forever, right here in this place with _her._

"Fleur?"

"Oui?"

Hermione shifted so that she could slowly turn around to face the French witch. She felt Fleur's arms loosened about her, but not let her go completely. She felt Fleur's arms then tightened around her waist, when she was finally facing the blonde veela, making her stand even more closer. It wasn't lost to Hermione that Fleur was a head taller than her, so she lifted her head to meet Fleur's gaze.

"You 'ave questions."

"Yes."

"Zair ees a time for zose questions to be answered."

"But we never even talked, well aside from that bit during the ball, which I must say doesn't really count for a conversation, and here we are..."

"Oui, but I know you feel it as much as I do, and eet ees nice, zis to 'ave your guard down and your beautiful face, not wearing zat scowl every time you see me."

Hermione looked away, guilty that Fleur had noticed even that much about her. But as to what exactly Fleur meant about feeling it as much as she does, Hermione was just lost, she couldn't even define what exactly that feeling was. Hey, she was only fourteen-years-old and to feel something like _true love _is still such a broad concept for her and in her young mind it only happens in romance books which she only reads, whenever she needed to detox her academic mind and when you're a bit older, not when you're just coming out of childhood, for that is what she was, still a child in her parents eyes, that is and weren't they addressed by their professors as children not as young adults? Confusion, this is what it was and one that made her wanting more.

She didn't know when Fleur had removed one arm around her waist, she was now caressing Hermione's reddened cheek (from blushing or from the cold, Hermione couldn't tell anymore) she then hooked her fingers under Hermione's chin and forced her to looked up to Fleur's smoldering blue eyes, which was a dark shade of blue now, and if Hermione didn't know it was blue she would have mistaken it for black.

"What are you planning to do with me, Fleur?" Hermione whispered.

"Zis.."

Fleur then lowered her head to close the distance between their faces. Hermione's heart was beating wildly against her chest, but instincts told her to close her eyes. It was as if everything had faded into silence, only the cold wind on her back and this warmth in front existed. She could feel Fleur taking in her scent even though there were no visible actions on the French witch's part for Hermione to affirm this. It was as if it was not only her scent that Fleur was taking in, it was as if Fleur was taking in everything Hermione was into her, it made Hermione's knees turned jelly. She heard Fleur then whispered her name. It felt like silk against her lips, extremely soft and warm at the same time. Hermione was closed lipped, unmoving, just letting the sensations washed over her. Something like this, she never thought she would experience, she heard herself sigh. It was this that Fleur took the opportunity to explore the contours of Hermione's mouth. Hermione then felt something moist and hot against the divide of her lips, teasing her, begging her to gain entrance. She was about to succumb to this bliss.

"'Mione, we were wondering where you got off to—Oh! Sorry!"

It was as if a bucketful of ice cold water was poured over her. Her body stiffened.

"Harry-" she croaked.

* * *

She drew her knees close to her chest, then wrapped her arms around them, then laid her forehead on top of her knees. She closed her eyes, she could still distinctly remember what happened after that, damn her photographic memory. She remembered running away from Fleur, like a scared little rabbit, she remembered Harry following her and asking her what was wrong, she remembered looking at Harry as if he had lost his mind and then her outburst.

She remembered that same night, she had locked herself in her dormitory, drawing the curtains around her four poster bed and drawing and writing furiously on her _book. _Her journal, her diary of sorts, everything she was feeling, everything she was holding in, her confusion and her frustration about a certain blonde witch, laying it all out in the open until she was spent. Her hands stained with ink, her faced smudged as well as she rubbed her itchy nose ferociously damning that irksome feeling all the while.

And now, she was royally screwed for lack of a better word. Why did she have to bring her book all the time with her? Why not just leave it in her dormitory and put a security spell on it? Well it couldn't have happened either way, she was doodling on it, that very same day she accidentally left it on the library. To be more precise, she was making cartoon drawings of her and Fleur, doing various things, like kissing in the rain, holding hands in Hogsmeade, reading together in the library or in the Gryffindor common room, sitting contentedly under that beech tree right at the edge of the lake, her head leaning comfortably on Fleur's shoulder.

"Aargh!" She groaned aloud in frustration, she lifted her head up and with a determined air about her, she resolved to get her book back one way or another, even if it means what, she doesn't know exactly, well even if it means kissing Fleur Delacour in the end.

She bolted upright from her sitting position looking quickly at the two armored knights on her sides, thanking them for being the silent sentinels she needed at the moment. She walked down this empty corridor, glancing outside the window as she walked past them, _Just when I thought it was going to be a clear day, _Hermione thought. One thing was clear, she needed to find Fleur, before the thunderstorm begins.

She was already at the end of the corridor and about to turn the corner when she collided into someone soft and smelled something closely resembling lilies. _How predictable, _Hermione thought as she tried to maintain her balance.

"You," Hermione said.

"Moi," said Fleur.

"How'd you know I was here?"

Fleur gave a mock deep thought before answering. "Your scent."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this. "My scent, huh? That's strange, humans doesn't have that acute sense of smell and even if we do, it wouldn't be that keen, besides it is about to rain again."

"Oui, eet ees about to rain, zats why I came to find you, before ze rain falls, and I am part-veela 'Ermione, eef in case you did not know."

Hermione nodded, she walked around Fleur distinctly aware of the French witch watching her every move as if a predator would its prey. Finally, Hermione settled on leaning against the wall her arms crossed watching at the corner of her eye the dark clouds that was quickly forming in the late afternoon sky. Little did Hermione knew that this was a bad move, but still she turned her attention back to Fleur who was still watching her with that predator-like gaze of hers.

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

Fleur just gave her a questioning look in response.

Hermione sighed, the French witch does seem to want her to say it word for word. "You read my book," Hermione began. "You said, you have questions and weren't they answered if you had indeed read my book?"

"Oui, but zair is one question zat I would like answered, and zat eet has to come directly from you."

"Hold it right there," Hermione said. "You have questions, I have mine and I distinctly remember you saying that there would be time to answer my questions, and I think the time is now."

Fleur just smiled. "Oui, go ahead ask your questions."

A thousand questions whirled in Hermione's mind, bu the only one that came out was, "Why me?" she whispered.

Fleur moved closer. "Why not you?"

"Don't play with me, Fleur. Please, please don't, I have enough ridicule in my life as it is and I don't need this, not from you."

Fleur could see the torment in her Hermione's eyes, even though the younger witch was putting on a brave face. She sighed and moved even closer to the younger witch, their bodies only inches apart, she cupped the younger witch's face.

"Because, you 'ated me."

A look of disbelief, flashed across Hermione's face. "Surely, I'm not the only one."

"Non, au contraire you are ze only one."

Hermione shook her head. "But you're only half-veela, it shouldn't affect you this way."

"You read about veelas, huh," Fleur said a smile on her lips. "Even eef eet ees so, ze veela blood runs potent inside of me, zat ees why I am, 'ow you say eet, affected zis way. Gabrielle, bless her ees still too young, but one day she will eventually feel exactly what I am feeling wiz you right now, and zat ees a fate I cannot spare 'er from even eef 'owever much I try."

"So basically, you're stuck with me, whether you wanted to or not."

"Oui, but I didn't say I did not want to. Eet could 'ave been worse, you could 'ave been zat awful ferret boy, but no, I think, I got lucky," Fleur's smile widened.

"Does this mean, I'm stuck with you as well?"

"Hmm," Fleur answered as if she did not want to, for her eyes darkened just a little bit. "You 'ave a choice, 'Ermione."

"What does that mean?"

"You could always leave me, eef you wanted to."

"And if I choose to leave, what will happen to you?"

"My granmuzzer often said, zat ze veelas only ever truly love once in zair lifetime. Oui, we could 'ave multiple partners, but when we found ze one and zey leave, it will kill us."

"Literally so?"

"I don't know."

"Fleur, where's my book?"

"Safe, please do not ask me to give eet back to you."

"Why not as it's mine."

Fleur sighed. "Eet ees silly."

"What's silly?"

"I feel like I am 'olding your heart and soul literally and I want to keep eet safe wiz me, so you will never feel afraid or 'urt anymore."

"Why not keep the real thing?" Hermione ask a smile on her face.

"Now, eet brings us back to ze one question zat I wanted to be directly answered by you."

"And that is?"

Fleur rested her forehead on Hermione's forehead. Fleur deftly untangled Hermione's arms across her chest and had it wrapped around her waist. Hermione could feel Fleur's stare, could feel the heat of it. Fleur was serious about her and Hermione, well, Hermione was Hermione after all.

Hermione sighed waiting for the question to come.

"'Ermione, can I keep you?"


End file.
